


Mother/Daughter Love

by McCrazy23



Series: Mother/Daughter Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Incest, Light Bondage, One-Shot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrazy23/pseuds/McCrazy23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mebuki teaching Sakura about sex. Sakura 'punishes' Mebuki later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother/Daughter Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a request made by ssvidel3. It contains a lot of yuri. Don’t like don’t read. This is basically between Sakura and her mom Mebuki. The first part is mother ‘teaching’ her daughter. Second part is daughter ‘punishing’ her mother. How? Read and find out. It is basically two huge lemons. Enjoy.
> 
> Update: I have done a large revision of this. Apparently there were errors. And not just my own. Somehow the site messed up on a lot of sentences and i didn't catch it the first time. Yeah... So, here is the redone version with exclamation points since the notebook i used had a few buttons that didn't work... Again, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO!!!!

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**"Inner Talking."**

 

Sakura Haruno is a twelve-year-old girl that is attending the academy for starting genins. She is one of the top girls in her class for her smarts. However, she is only there for one person; Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, she is in love with the boy and not a fan girl kind of love but more of a huge crush on the guy. Today, however, is different for everybody.

It is the day where everyone attends a sex ed. class. The girls learn how to take care of their bodies as do the guys. It is an awkward day for everyone. Even the class clown is quiet, which is odd for everyone, but the guys understand. The rest of the day goes normal to how a class should go; without the pranks or screaming girls.

Sakura is now walking to her home, wondering about that class. She decides to ask her mother. The two only live together ever since her father died on a mission when she was only four. Since then, her mother quit being a kunoichi and took care of her daughter. Sakura walks to her home and heads inside. “Kaa-san, I’m home!” She calls out. “I’m in the kitchen!” Mebuki calls back.

Their home is a simple two story house with a kitchen, dining room, and living room downstairs and two bedrooms, one being the master and the other being Sakura’s, a hall bathroom, and a small office upstairs. Sakura walks to her mother and gives her a hug as she always does. Mebuki hugs her back. “How was your day in the academy?”

Sakura looks down, wondering how to answer her. “Uh, well it went like normal then we went to the sex ed. class.” She says nervously but thinks it would be best just to bring it out. Mebuki turns to her. “Ooh ok. No wonder you looked fidgety. Bet it was awkward for everyone.” “Yes it was. Everyone stayed quiet. Even Naruto didn’t do any pranks or caused any outburst. Maybe by tomorrow, things would be different.”

Mebuki nods but hides a scowl at the mention of _his_ name. “Uh, Kaa-san, I was wondering… Can you tell me more about what we saw?” Sakura asks while looking down at the floor, kicking her left foot at an invisible object. Mebuki looks at her. “You mean teach you how to take care of your body in that manner?” Sakura nods. “Ok, but let’s do it tonight.” Sakura nods as she heads to her room. Mebuki chuckles as she goes back to preparing a snack for them.

XXXX

The sun has set and the villagers are going to bed as Sakura sits on her bed. She is wearing a dark pink nightgown with panties under them. There is a knock at the door as Sakura gets up and opens it. Mebuki stands there, wearing a white nightgown. “Ok sweetie, now let’s go to my room so we can talk in there.” Sakura nods as they head to her mother’s room.

Inside, they sit on the queen-sized bed as they sit next to each other. “So, what do you want to ask?” Mebuki starts. “Well, they say it is normal and good for your health. Do you do it?” Sakura asks, looking at her. Mebuki nods. “I do sometimes but not a lot. After all, I am not as young as I used to be hun.” Sakura nods. “Can you show me?”

Mebuki raises an eye brow but nods. “Ok, you want to imitate me or just watch?” “Just watch for now.” Sakura says. Mebuki takes off her nightgown and folds it before putting it on the bed. Her C-Cup breasts sag a bit but she still has a good body on her. She is still in her thirties going on forty. Her skin is smooth, a bit pale but nothing a good tan won’t help with. Only her face shows some wrinkles while the rest of her body has none.

She sits up and grabs the edge of her white panties and takes them off then puts them aside. She sits back down, completely naked now beside Sakura. Sakura blushes a bit, making Mebuki chuckle. “I still have it, huh?” KAA-SAN!!!” She yells with a bigger blush, making Mebuki laugh more. “Ok, now watch me.” She says as she moves back to the center of the bed. She spreads her smooth long legs and shows Sakura her pussy. There is a tuff of blond hair at the top. Her pussy is smooth with only some age on the pussy lips.

Mebuki goes and rubs her pussy lips in a slow circular motion. Sakura moves in close to see for herself. Mebuki keeps rubbing slowly as she looks at her daughter. “Ok, doing this will stimulate your nerves and send pleasure throughout your body. Go ahead and try it.” Sakura nods as Mebuki keeps rubbing. She takes off her nightgown and sets it on her mother’s then does the same with her panties. Sakura’s skin is fair in color, a bit pinker than her mother’s. Her B-Cup breasts are firm and are still developing. Her pussy is bald and smooth as are her legs, which would also grow.

Sakura goes and sits in front of her mother and imitates her position. Sakura then uses her hand and rubs her lips the same way her mom is doing. That sends some electricity up her back as she moans. Mebuki giggles but keeps rubbing slowly. “See, that felt good, right?” Sakura nods. “Ok, keep watching me.” Mebuki says as she rubs her lips a bit faster, this time rubbing up and down, the tip of her finger inside the lips. Mebuki moans softly. Sakura does the same and moans more. “This feels really good.”

Sakura has a blush on her face as she is looking at her mother. Mebuki smirks as she then slips her finger inside and moves it, making her moan more. Sakura does the same and moans loudly. Good thing Mebuki put up a silencing seal earlier. They both finger together until Sakura orgasms first. Turns out she is a squirter as her cum streams onto her mother. Mebuki gasps and orgasms from that. Sakura pants. “What was that…?” She asks between gasps.

“That is called an orgasm sweetie. Can’t believe you are a squirter though.” Sakura looks down. “Oh. Sorry.” Mebuki quickly goes and hugs her daughter. “No, that is fine Sakura. Besides, guys like women who squirt. Well a good amount anyway.” She says with a reassuring tone. Sakura hugs back. “Ok. Uh, what else can I do?” Mebuki sits back and opens her legs again, this time lying on a pillow. She gives Sakura one, who does the same.

Mebuki spreads her legs more and rubs the nub above the lips. Sakura imitates as she arches her back from the pleasure rubbing the clit gives out. Mebuki chuckles and moans also as they both rub their clits together. Sakura has a big blush from her rubbing her clit, faster than her mother is doing. She never knew she would enjoy this. Sakura looks up as she sees her mother still rubbing but now playing with one of her breasts.

Sakura does the same and finds more pleasure from doing that. She pretends it is Sasuke doing this and that causes her to moan and scream loudly as she orgasms again, squirting on her mother and herself. That causes Mebuki to orgasm hard on the bed. Both the girls pant as they lay on the bed. “That felt good Kaa-san…” Sakura says, panting as her legs are now flat on the bed. Mebuki chuckles as she crawls up to her daughter and hugs her.

“Now you know what to do sweetie.” Sakura nods, still blushing but not caring her mother is naked next to her. “Is there anything else?” She asks softly. “Well yes but it would be better for you to wait. You are very tired. If you want, you can play in the shower before you leave. It is very normal for girls to do this.” Mebuki tells her. Sakura nods and snuggles her mother, falling asleep. Mebuki chuckles as she moves her daughter up to the headrest and lays her on the bed. She cuddles her as she covers themselves with the blanket, falling asleep also.

XXXX

Next morning

Sakura wakes up with a groan as she looks around, seeing she is on the bed in her mother’s bedroom. She looks at her mother, who is still sleeping. Sakura shakes her gently. “Kaa-san, wake up.” Mebuki groans as she opens her eyes and looks at Sakura. “Morning sweetie. Sleep well?” Sakura nods. “Yes Kaa-san. Why is your bed softer than mine though?”

Mebuki laughs from hearing that, making Sakura laugh. “Come on. Get up and go shower.” “Um, can you join me in there? I still want to learn more.” Mebuki looks at her and nods. “Alright.” The two get up and head for the master bathroom in her room. It is big enough for two people having two sinks, a shower big enough for four, and a tub to match with a toilet in between them.

The two walk into the shower as Sakura turns on the water until it becomes warm. “So, do I start like before?” Sakura asks. “Well, you want to do it differently?” “Are there other ways?” Mebuki makes her turn around until Sakura’s back is to her stomach. “Ok, let me do it then.” Sakura nods as she spreads her legs. Mebuki reaches down and rubs her inner thighs with her hands, massaging her before rubbing Sakura’s pussy gently. Sakura moans at the touch.

Mebuki smiles but feels hot doing this to her daughter. She keeps rubbing until she gently opens Sakura’s pussy and rubs the inside with her index fingers. Sakura moans from that. “That feels good.” She moans as she starts to play with her breasts while Mebuki slides her fingers inside her and gently fingers her pussy. Sakura is panting as she twists her nipples and pulls on them. “Doing that can help your breasts grow bigger but take your time with that.” Mebuki tells her.

Sakura nods as she keeps rubbing her breasts and nipples while her mother fingers Sakura faster. Sakura reaches down with her right hand as her left plays with her breast and reaches between her mother’s legs. She doesn’t know why but she starts to rub her pussy also. Mebuki gasps and moans as Sakura plays with her while she plays with Sakura. The two girls finger each other; orgasming once already as Sakura plays with her breasts more.

Mebuki moans as does Sakura, both moving their hands and fingers at a fast pace until they both orgasm again in the shower. The two pant and without realizing, they kiss each other on the lips. The two part and blush but then clean themselves up. Afterwards, they step out and dry themselves off. “Sakura, don’t tell anyone about this, understood young lady?” Sakura nods as she steps out of the bathroom and bedroom and into her room to get dressed.

Mebuki walks to the bed and sits down on it. “Can’t believe it went that far. And yet…” Mebuki blushes before she gets dressed then heads downstairs. There, in the kitchen, she makes some breakfast then lunch for Sakura to eat later at the academy. Sakura comes down and eats her breakfast before kissing her mother goodbye then taking her lunch with her to the academy.

XXXX

That night.

After Sakura came from the academy then hanging out with some of her friends, she is now at home. She is in her mother’s bedroom naked with her mother, who is also naked. “Ok Sakura, I will now show you how to use a dildo.” “A what?” Sakura asks in a confused manner. Mebuki shows her one, which is pink in color and six inches long with a one inch girth. “This goes into your pussy and gives you pleasure.” Mebuki says plainly.

Sakura just looks at her bug-eyed. “What!? How?” “I will show you. Lay on your back on the towel I laid out on the bed.” Sakura nods as she does as instructed. Mebuki sits on the bed. “Open your legs like before.” Mebuki says as she licks and sucks the dildo to lubricate it. Sakura nods as she opens her legs and bends her knees up.

Mebuki puts the dildo near Sakura’s pussy and rubs the tip along the lips. Sakura moans from the feeling before Mebuki adds more of it until she reaches her hymen. Since the dildo is small in size, it isn’t hurting Sakura but she still feels some pain since she never had anything bigger than her mom’s finger and that was earlier in the shower. “This will hurt baby but don’t worry; it will be quick, ok?” Mebuki says with a motherly tone.

Sakura nods as Mebuki moves the dildo back a bit then thrusts forward. Sakura screams in pain as her hymen breaks. Mebuki holds her down as Sakura sobs. “Don’t worry sweetie. This was going to happen anyway. Better this way than another.” Sakura nods as tears come down. Mebuki keeps the dildo in her as blood comes out from Sakura’s pussy. She rubs above the dildo slowly to make Sakura feel better. It takes the best of five minutes but it works.

“Better?” Mebuki asks. Sakura nods as she wipes her tears. “I will move it now, ok?” Mebuki takes out the dildo and wipes it clean with the towel and Sakura’s pussy before putting it back in. It still hurts but it gives Sakura some pleasure. Mebuki moves it slowly in and out, making Sakura moan some more. Eventually, Mebuki moves it at a decent pace, the dildo going in and out. Sakura’s moans are heard throughout the room as her mouth makes the O shape.

Mebuki giggles as Sakura orgasms, panting at the new feeling she got. The spray of cum hit Mebuki on the face, making her gasp from forgetting about that. Some ends in her mouth and is forced to swallow it. She finds it not bad tasting and somehow wants more. Sakura pants with a huge blush. “Ok sweetie, I will use my mouth.” Sakura sits up and before she can say anything, her mother takes out the dildo then puts her head between Sakura’s legs and her face in front of her pussy. She licks her pussy with a quick flick of the tongue.

Sakura moans and lays back again as Mebuki keeps licking her daughter’s pussy. She really likes the taste of it. Sakura moans as she plays with her nipples again while looking at the ceiling. The feeling of her mother’s tongue down there is exhilarating for her. Mebuki can’t control herself as she drives her tongue inside and rubs Sakura’s clit. That makes Sakura moan and orgasm right into her mouth. Mebuki drinks it but doesn’t stop with her onslaught.

Sakura keeps moaning as she plays with her breasts more, pulling and pinching her nipples. She pants as her blush covers her cheeks fully while her mother just keeps eating her out. Mebuki stops and pants for air. Sakura looks at her, breathing erratically also. “You ok, kaa-san?” She asks, trying to regain her breath. Mebuki nods, panting as she cleans up her face. “Yeah. Sorry. I lost some control there.” “It is fine kaa-san.” They both blush. “What else can we do?” Mebuki blushes more. “You can do the same for me.” Sakura blushes but nods.

They switch places as Sakura is now between Mebuki’s legs. She looks at her mother’s pussy as she uses a finger to rub it. Mebuki hisses as she groans. Sakura keeps rubbing before sliding a finger in her and moving it. Mebuki gasps and moans as Sakura moves the finger more. She goes and licks the clit. That makes Mebuki gasp and jump up a bit. Sakura giggles as she keeps fingering her mother, licking the clit more. She then takes her finger out and gently opens the folds then licks inside softly. The cum that is leaking out tastes a bit sweet but doesn’t mind.

Sakura licks more, going slowly as Mebuki pants. It turns her on being licked by her daughter. She gets a nosebleed when she thought of Sakura’s future husband would be fucking Sakura while Sakura eats her. ‘ _Damn, it is so wrong to think of that but feels so good._ ’ Mebuki thinks before she moans more when Sakura puts the dildo from before in her and moves it along with licking the lips. Sakura also has a finger under the dildo, moving both in and out of Mebuki.

Mebuki moans from the feeling. Sakura learned quickly as she licks and fucks her pussy with the dildo. Soon, it is Mebuki’s turn to orgasm and does that. Sakura takes the dildo and finger out as she slurps up the cum that comes out. Mebuki pants as she lays on the bed while Sakura sits up. “Was that good, kaa-san?” Mebuki nods, looking at her. “Is there more to do?” Sakura asks, looking at her.

Mebuki smirks as she gets up, wobbly of course, and walks to the dresser. She opens the top drawer and moves some of her underwear. Under them are some toys, well more like twenty different kinds of toys. She grabs a double-ended dildo that is fifteen inches long, three inches thick and red. She walks to Sakura as Sakura looks at the dildo. “What will you do with that, kaa-san?” Sakura asks.

Mebuki sits on the bed and spreads her legs. She takes the dildo and slides one end into her pussy, half sticking out. “Come on Sakura, put the other end in.” Sakura looks at it and complies as she moves between her mother’s legs. She mirrors the way Mebuki is sitting and grabs the end that is out and rubs the head on her pussy. Sakura moans before sliding the head in. She winces since this one is bigger than the last one. Slowly but surely, she has five inches already in her.

Mebuki grabs Sakura’s legs. “Ok, grab mine and we will scissor.” “Scissor?” Sakura asks, unsure what that means but gets her answer when Mebuki moves Sakura to her. They both moan, Sakura from pleasure and pain as they move together. The dildo goes in and out of them both, sometimes staying in Mebuki and other times staying in Sakura. They both fuck each other as they keep a slow rhythm before picking up speed.

Their butt cheeks start to slap together as the dildo gets slick from their juices. They are both moaning from the pleasure as they pant. They orgasm hard once but don’t stop since Sakura hasn’t felt this good in ever while it has been eight years since Mebuki had this kind of pleasure. She wonders if she would ever get a real cock in her though. Maybe have Sakura’s future husband do that. Well maybe earlier than marriage. She blushes thinking of that as the two orgasm again hard. Sakura cums from thinking of Sasuke doing this to her.

The two pant as Sakura moves up and cuddles her mother. They keep the dildo in them and they fall asleep on the bed with a smile on their faces. The whole room smells of sex as the sheets are covered in fluids.

XXXX

Time Skip: Sasuke’s defection.

Since that day, the mother and daughter had sex almost every day. It was better than masturbating just by yourself. They kept it a secret though obviously. However, Sakura still went after Sasuke and she pummeled Naruto whenever he asked her out. Sakura still saw her mother as her mother. She just thought the activities they did were normal. She would find out later however.

Right now, however, Sakura is on a bench, passed out from being knocked out by Sasuke. She tried to have him stay but couldn’t so she wanted to go with him. He wouldn’t let her. Sakura wakes up with a groan as she feels someone shake her awake. “Sakura-chan, you alright?” “Na-Na-Naruto?” She asks with a groggy voice. “Yeah. What happened?”

Sakura sits up then remembers. “Sasuke-kun said he was going to run away.” “What? Why?” Naruto asks her. “For power and to avenge his clan. Please Naruto, can you get him back?” Naruto looks at her and nods. “I promise Sakura.” He says before running off. Sakura sits on the bench as she thinks about everything that happened.

About half an hour later, she can’t shake this feeling in her gut. She wonders if it was a good idea to ask for a selfish request. Even though Naruto took it, she still feels that it is wrong. ‘ _Naruto only did it for me… Well he would do anything for me…_ ’ **“Maybe I should intervene here.”** Her inner self says. Sakura looks to be in thought. ‘ _Why would you?_ ’ **“Oh, don’t act that way. I am just here to push some things along. Like, why be with Sasuke when he never showed you anything remotely close to what Naruto has shown you?”** ‘ _Because I love Sasuke-kun._ ’ **“He doesn’t love you however. Hell, he knocked you out.”** ‘ _Yeah but, so what?_ ’ **“Why not go with Naruto? After all he does treat you better, even though you beat the hell out of him, which is fun to watch. But I will say this; what would you do if he stops showing you affection?”**

Sakura’s mind becomes quiet as she thinks about those words. She sighs as she gets up and goes to the gate. “Maybe I will wait there and tell Naruto I am sorry for sending him after Sasuke-kun.” She says to herself. She goes to the gate and stands near it, waiting for both of her teammates to come.

XXXX

For the next half hour, she saw some medics come and go and saw some of the rookie nine and the sand siblings arrive. She then sees Kakashi carrying Naruto, running at a fast pace. Sakura gasps. “Kakashi-sensei, what happened?” Kakashi stops, seeing Sakura. “I need to get Naruto to a hospital Sakura.” He says as he runs off again. Sakura follows.

XXXX

At the hospital, Sakura sits next to Naruto, looking at him hooked up the machines as he lays on the bed. “Kakashi-sensei, what happened?” Kakashi sighs. “Sasuke tried to kill Naruto.” Sakura looks at him. “What? Why!?” “I don’t know Sakura. Fortunately, he missed his heart. Sasuke ran off after that.” Kakashi tells her. Sakura looks at him before looking at Naruto. “It is my fault.” Sakura says as some tears fall.

Kakashi looks at her. “Why say that?” “Because I made him go and get Sasuke-kun back. If I didn’t, Naruto wouldn’t be like this.” She holds her face in her hands. “Sakura, even if you didn’t tell him to, he still would have gone. It became a mission to get him back.” Kakashi tells her. Sakura can’t accept that as she looks at the hyperactive ninja. ‘ _I will be nicer to Naruto-kun from now on._ ’ She says to herself, not realizing she added the –kun to Naruto’s name. Her inner self does however and chuckles to herself.

XXXX

Time Skip: Three years.

Since the day Sasuke defected, Sakura changed, kinda, and became nicer to Naruto. She even accepted him out to a date. However, it didn’t last long since he had to leave with Jiraiya. Sakura was saddened by this but knew he would be stronger when he returned. Mebuki found out about the date though. Things weren’t the same. She loved her daughter but the activities stopped. Sakura never knew why.

It was until after Naruto came back and they went out again that she learned why. During the three years, Sakura’s body changed. Her breasts went from B to C, almost D-cup. She learned it was from playing with her breasts that helped and the diet that she stopped taking, well forced to stop taking after Tsunade found out. Her body became fuller as she grew some curves and her ass became bigger also. After about five dates, the two went and took their relationship a step further at his apartment. They did a lot in there… There, he told her of his burden and now knew why her mother acted oddly after their first date before he left.

The day after their love making, both Naruto and Sakura did a few things before doing their routines in the village. However, Sakura stayed at his place again and made love together, again. The next day, after a shift in the hospital, Sakura went home. Her mother is in the kitchen preparing dinner for later. Sakura walks in her home. “Kaa-san, I am home.” “I’m in the kitchen dear.” Mebuki says. Sakura walks in and looks at her. “Mother, we need to talk. Could we go to your bedroom?” Mebuki looks at her. “Why?” “Just to talk in there.” Sakura says plainly.

Mebuki nods as she finishes up and puts the dish in the fridge for later. They both head upstairs and into Mebuki’s room. Sakura activates the seal in the room as Mebuki sits on the bed. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Mebuki asks. “Kaa-san, why did we stop doing what we did before? And yes, I learned about what we did. Just wondering why you stopped.” Mebuki sighs. “It is complicated.”

“Does it have to deal with Naruto-kun?” Sakura asks with seriousness in her voice. Mebuki just looks at her. “The truth is; yes, it does. What do you see in him?” Mebuki almost growls that part out. Sakura narrows her eyes. “So, that is why… Well, to tell you the truth, Naruto is the only one, other than you, that showed me affection. He is very sweet and caring. And VERY good in the bedroom.” Sakura says with a smirk and a blush.

Mebuki gasps. “You didn’t!” “Yes, we did and we did a lot of different things. I actually wanted to show you some.” Sakura has a slight smirk. “And besides, he isn’t a demon like most people think.” Mebuki has wide-eyes. “Yeah, he told me and you know what, I don’t see him as any different. Naruto is still Naruto. And I thought it would be good to punish you for thinking that way.” Mebuki blushes hearing that then wants to speak but can’t when Sakura already started to take off her clothes; her breasts jiggling and her nipples already pointy. Her pussy is already slick with juice.

Sakura walks forward and pushes her mom to the bed. Mebuki wants to retaliate but then Sakura stops her by kissing her deeply. Mebuki moans when Sakura’s tongue enters her mouth. Sakura backs off and giggles then rips off all Mebuki’s clothes. Mebuki blushes really reed, not being naked in front of Sakura for a long time.

Sakura then goes and kisses Mebuki's lips again. Then goes down to her neck, then to her breasts and licks her nipples, using her hands to play with both of them. As Sakura works her way down, she kisses her body, dragging her tongue all the way down. Sakura then spreads her legs and orally pleasures her mother. Mebuki falls back as she moans, not fighting back from the pleasure she is getting.

Sakura kisses around her pussy, then parts her folds with her tongue. She goes to town licking, sucking, slurping, lapping with some light fingering, and lightly slaps Mebuki's clit. Mebuki moans from the pleasure her daughter gives her, wondering what the hell she did with the dem- with Naruto.

Sakura goes and gets on the bed then makes Mebuki get between her legs. Mebuki understands and starts to eat her daughter out. Sakura moans as she feels her mother’s tongue on her pussy and clit, playing with her blond hair. Mebuki eats the bald pussy since Sakura shaves. Sakura’s legs are on Mebuki’s shoulders as she fingers and tongues her pussy, just like Sakura did to her.

Sakura then cums from that as Mebuki drinks it all. Sakura then has her mom get on the bed and Sakura gets on her, their faces on their pussies. Sakura licks Mebuki’s pussy hard but in a slow manner. Mebuki moans and in turns does the same to Sakura’s pussy. They lick each other hard and slow, licking their clits in a circular motion. Both moan from that as Sakura goes and sucks the clit. Mebuki moans and cums first before she goes and works on Sakura’s pussy. Sakura then cums on her mother’s face. They stay this way for another ten minutes.

After cumming two more times, the two women are now on their sides, panting. Sakura goes to her clothes and takes out two pills. She takes one as her body feels rejuvenated then gives the other to her mother, making her feel the same. “Now, we take it up a notch.” Mebuki wonders what she means before Sakura takes out some hand cuffs. She cuffs her mother to the bed; her arms and legs spread. Mebuki is scared but turned on at the same time.

Sakura goes and grabs her pants then pulls out a scroll. She opens it and takes out a strap-on, tan-colored dildo that is nine-inches-long and three-inches-thick. Mebuki blushes as Sakura puts the dildo in her and fucks herself with it. “This is shaped after Naruto-kun’s cock. And full of his cum too.” Sakura smirks as she moans. She takes the cock out and it glistened in Sakura’s juices. Mebuki blushes as she sees Sakura strap the thing on her. Inside the strap-on, there is a small nub that is three inches long that goes into her pussy. Another that is the same length goes into her ass. Sakura shudders.

She then walks to the bed, the dildo moving with her bigger hips as she crawls on the bed. Mebuki swallows a lump in her throat as Sakura rubs the head onto Mebuki’s pussy, making her moan before she gasps as the cock is slid into her. Sakura smirks as she grabs her mother’s hips and starts to fuck her with it. Mebuki moans as Sakura is fucking her at an even pace. The backboard hits the wall from the rhythm. Sakura moans from the nubs in her.

She then fucks her faster, making Mebuki scream and moan loudly. Her breasts jiggle as her pussy sucks in the toy that is going in and out. Sakura smirks as she moans. She undoes the handcuffs at her mother’s legs then brings them forward over Mebuki’s chest. “I love being fucked this way. You will too.” Sakura says before she begins pounding into her mother. Mebuki moans and screams some more. She already came twice and is about to a third time. Sakura has a triumphant smirk on her as the toy moves in and out of the slick hole.

Mebuki shudders as she comes again. “He, he, wow kaa-san, you are enjoying yourself. How does it feel to be fucked by the cock shaped like Naruto-kun’s?” Sakura asks. Mebuki blushes as she lies there, her daughter hasn’t moved and the dildo is still in her. Sakura smirks as she reaches up and undoes the two cuffs. She pulls out quickly and flips her mother onto her stomach. Mebuki blushes from being controlled like this. Sakura then slides the dildo back into her, enticing a moan.

Sakura then makes a shadow clone that has a strap-on but takes it off for later use. Mebuki sees this as the clone sits in front of Mebuki with her legs open. “Eat her pussy mother. You know you want to.” Sakura says as she begins fucking her again. Mebuki moans as she goes and licks the clone’s pussy out. The clone moans as Sakura fucks her mom hard and deep, the dildo and her pussy making noises. The room is filled with lewd sounds.

The Sakuras moan as Mebuki pants and slurps up the juices coming out. Sakura puts her feet up and really pounds her pussy. They came who knows how many times. “You want some cum mother?” Sakura asks, panting. Mebuki nods as the clone cums, making Mebuki cum. Sakura already came then puts some chakra into the dildo, making it ‘cum’ into Mebuki hard. Mebuki feels herself being filled. She moans from that as she pants.

Sakura giggles. “I am not done.” She says, pulling out the dildo. She does a jutsu on the dildo, making it become refilled. Her mom’s pussy is spent as a river of cum oozes out. Sakura smirks as she spreads her cheeks then lines up the dildo with her ass hole. Mebuki looks back and whimpers as Sakura pushes the head in before pushing some more in. Mebuki grunts from pain, not having a cock or toy in there for a long time.

“Don’t worry kaa-san. It will be over soon.” Sakura says as she keeps pushing in. Sakura does the mystical healing palm over her ass, making Mebuki feel better as the toy is now all the way inside her. Sakura then pulls out slowly then rams it back in. Mebuki screams in pleasure as the clone keeps her down. Mebuki complies as she eats the clone out, again. All three moan together as Sakura pounds her mother’s ass, reaching down and rubs Mebuki’s gaping pussy that is still dripping cum. ‘ _He, he, forgot Naruto-kun can cum a lot._ ’

Sakura keeps pounding her out, Mebuki moaning in rhythm as she slurps and fingers the clone. The clone moans before all three cum again, Sakura unleashing more cum into her mother and filling her ass. Sakura pulls out slowly then sits on the bed. The clone moves Mebuki around, letting them do whatever as Mebuki feels the dildo going back into her pussy. She moans from that as Sakura plays with her mom’s breasts.

The clone goes and grabs the strap-on as Sakura bounces Mebuki then comes back with it. “Mom, suck the strap-on.” Sakura says as she spanks her mother. She moans then does what she is told and sucks the strap-on. The two smirk as Sakura reaches around and rubs the clone’s ass. The two fuck Mebuki in her mouth and pussy as Sakura reaches between the strap-on and fingers her clone.

Sakura licks her mom’s ear and whispers. “Feels good sucking the dildo or want the real thing?” She asks as she keeps thrusting into her. Mebuki moans as she keeps sucking the big toy in her mouth. Sakura keeps fingering the clone before the clone and Mebuki cum again. The clone and Sakura make the toys cum into her. “Drink all of Naruto-kun’s cum mother.” Sakura tells her. Mebuki nods and drinks it all.

The Sakuras smirk before they each pull out of Mebuki. Mebuki pants as she sits on the bed. “I can hold the clone for a couple more hours.” Sakura says as she refills the dildo again then takes it off. She moans from that then puts it on her mother without the bottom part of it. “Now, you can fuck me but the clone fucks you.” Sakura tells her. She gets on the bed on all fours as Mebuki gets behind her. She still has energy in her not knowing it is Naruto’s cum doing that.

Mebuki slides the dildo into Sakura, making her moan and pant with a big smile on her face. “Mmm, that feels good.” She purrs. The clone gets behind Mebuki and slides her dildo into Mebuki. Mebuki moans as the two start to move. Sakura moans as her mom fucks her while her clone fucks her mother. “Sakura, how long have you two been doing this?” Mebuki asks. “We did it two days ago. And again last night. And can Naruto-kun make love to me. And we did it so many times in that first day that I lost track of how many times I came. And with the use of shadow clones…” Mebuki shudders as she has a nose bleed.

The two fuck so hard and fast, they aren’t sure the bed will hold. “How good?” Mebuki asks. “This can’t even compare kaa-san. And afterwards on both nights, he held me close and never let me go. Hell, we did it again when we woke up and then in the shower.” Sakura says with a giggle and a moan. The three women moan as the sounds of skin slapping together is heard throughout the room.

Then all three cum, Sakura and Mebuki being filled again when the clone activates both of the dildos. Mebuki and the clone pull out, cum streaming down Sakura’s and Mebuki’s legs and thighs. Mebuki pants as Sakura gets off the bed. She puts Mebuki on the bed as she takes off the dildo on her. Sakura gets behind the clone and takes that strap off, throwing it to the ground then puts the original strap on and shoves the dildo into the clone, after filling it up.

Mebuki moans and blushes from seeing her daughter fuck herself, literally. The clone moans as Sakura fucks her. She bends the clone down. “Why don’t you show kaa-san what Naruto-kun did for me?” The clone smirks and moans as she spreads Mebuki’s legs. Using some chakra, she fits one finger then two until all of them are inside Mebuki. Mebuki has her back on the bed as the clone makes a fist. Mebuki feels no pain thanks to the chakra as the clone starts to fist her, slowly. Sakura fucks the clone faster, making the clone moan as she fists Mebuki’s pussy.

Mebuki feels good as her pussy is stretched a bit. The bed keeps rocking, a miracle it hasn’t broken yet. The three women keep panting as their fluids are all over the bed and floor in front of the bed. In one final orgasm, all three cum, Sakura filling the clone up with cum from the dildo. Afterwards, the clone takes her hand out of Mebuki then dispels along with the strap-on on the floor. Sakura takes the strap-on on her off then gets on the bed and cuddles with her mother.

Mebuki cuddles back and kisses her daughter like before, Sakura kissing back. Both make out before panting for air. “Sorry for not doing this anymore with you.” Mebuki says with sincerity. “Yeah well, punishment over. And don’t call Naruto-kun a demon brat again. You hear me?” Sakura says the last part in a demanding tone. Mebuki looks down. “I won’t. And I am sorry.” “Good.” Sakura says with a nod. “So, is he that good?” Mebuki asks blushing. “Let’s just say, if he was here fucking you, you would be bed ridden from the limp he would give you. If I didn’t know the mystical palm technique, I would still be in bed. Well, I did have a limp…” Sakura blushes at that. Mebuki laughs as does Sakura before the two cuddle together some more.

“By the way, what about Hinata? Isn’t she in love with him?” Mebuki asks. “She is. Although, she does know about us, so not sure how she is taking it right now. Haven’t seen her.” Sakura says. “Well, maybe you can let her have fun with Naruto. And you might want to do things to her like you did to me.” Sakura blushes but gets a nosebleed. “Well, she does have big breasts and a big ass…” The two laugh before going to sleep. However, Sakura could not get her mind off Hinata now…

**Author's Note:**

> Done. Over six and a half thousand words. Love it. Hate it. Let me know. Flame it and I will beat you with a fire extinguisher. Just let me know what you think. The sequels i will post. Well the first sequel i will repost after cleaning it and adding things. Sequel two...will be a long while since it kinda spiraled out of control..............................
> 
> For now...  
> Laters


End file.
